<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppies and Hyungs by EliKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272660">Puppies and Hyungs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat'>EliKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changkyun Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Puppies, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a comment Monsta X decides to get Changkyun a puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Changkyun Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppies and Hyungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/gifts">EbbaTriesToWrite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This thing was supposed to come out after another fic but alas this was finished first and I’m to excited to wait until the other fic is done.</p><p>Thanks to Ebba for listening to my ideas and squealing with me when the idea of a puppy fic  hit. I adore you...</p><p> </p><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter</p><p> </p><p>TWT: @MrsHanSeungwoo</p><p>Tumblr: @elikat26</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Changkyun expressed his desire to have a puppy, the members could not put the idea out of their heads, it was not the best idea what with their busy schedules but the sad pout on their Maknaes face broke their hearts especially whenever he was cuddling one of his many puppy plushies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk talked with his parents and they agreed to watch the dog whenever the group had overseas schedules. Kihyun and Hyunwoo mapped out the dorm and confirmed they had the space for the puppy and all of the things it required, now the only thing that was needed was the puppy itself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They researched with great enthusiasm and decided on a Labrador Retriever, the dorm was spacious enough and  they remembered Changkyun mentioning the breed before. Hyunwoo and Kihyun visited a shelter nearby and found an adorable black lab female, she was only 9 weeks old and the last of her litter that had been brought in. She was excitable and kept pulling on their shoelaces but when she got tired she immediately curled up in Kihyun's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo couldn't help but take a picture of the puppy and send it to the others in on the plan. It was an unanimous decision that she was the one, the adoption happened faster than they expected, only a week, apparently their manager had found out their plan and helped speed things along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day that the puppy could come to her new home Minhyuk and Hyungwon dragged Changkyun out of the dorm under the guise of shoe shopping. Shownu left soon after to go pick up their new member while Kihyun wrangled the others into helping set up the puppy's  things in Minhyuk and Changkyun's room, Jooheon kept getting distracted by the toys and collars each member had bought making Wonho gently nudge him back into helping set up the crate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shownu came back to the dorm he was carrying a sleeping puppy, who he gently set in the prepared crate while Jooheon texted Minhyuk that it was safe for them to come home, he was practically vibrating in excitement as he kept looking over at the sleeping puppy. She was adorable and he couldn't help be reminded of Changkyun every time he saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changkyun was pouting when he returned to the dorm with Minhyuk and Hyungwon, he hadn't wanted to be dragged to practically every store in the city because Minhyuk just had to have one certain pair of shoes. He had planned on playing games that day and the days events had severely cut into his time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped slightly as Hyungwon had quickly stepped behind him and covered his eyes with a scarf, shushing him when he was about to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just trust us," Hyungwon said as he took his Maknae's hands and carefully led him to Changkyun and Minhyuk's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changkyun trusted his hyung wholeheartedly but was still very confused as to why he was placed onto a bed and all he could hear was his hyungs whispering to low to understand and tiny soft sniffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to remove the scarf but keep your eyes closed," Minhyuk said as he gently untied the scarf and pulled it away from Changkyun's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He obediently kept his eyes closed and suddenly felt something being placed in his lap and Kihyun telling him he could open his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changkyun opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the tiny black lab puppy looking up at him with large inquisitive eyes, it's tiny tail wagging happily as the two stared at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his head up and looked at his hyungs with pleading eyes, he wouldn't believe that the adorable pup was his until they confirmed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shownu's deep chuckle resounded through the room and his eyes turned warm and fond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's yours, Kyunnie," He said, ruffling Maknae's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changkyun's eyes filled with tears and he buried his face into the puppy's soft fur to cover them up, he couldn't believe that a comment made weeks ago had stayed in his hyungs minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Bitna but she’s still young enough that you can rename her if you want.” Shownu said, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changkyun shook his head, even though he only just met the young puppy he knew that Bitna was the perfect name for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitna looked up at her new master and her eyes sparkled with an almost human intelligence that went unnoticed by the humans in the room. Yes this one was perfect, she would guard this boy for the rest of her days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And guard she did for wherever Changkyun went Bitna was right beside him, she wouldn’t even allow him to leave her behind when they went on tour. The minute they left her with Minhyuk’s parents she would throw such a fit they had no choice but to take her with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time she left him alone was when they were all in the dorm for the only ones she trusted to keep her boy safe were the six other men that loved him just as much as she did though sometimes her curiosity got the better of her and she saw things she didn’t need to, like the night Changkyun decided to thank his hyungs for getting Bitna for him. She shuddered at that memory. Minhyuk had been right that they had traumatized her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fans loved her just as much as her boys did, every time there was a break in their concerts they would let her run across the stage with them, amidst roaring cheers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The members would never regret getting Bitna, not when the smile on their beloved Maknae’s face was brighter than they ever saw. They were glad they were able to make Changkyun so happy, every boy needed a dog even if said boy was actually a grown man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bitna would be part of their family for many years to come and they couldn’t wait to spend them with her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>